1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extension connector, and more particularly to an extension for an angle adjustable cymbal stand to enable the adjustable cymbal stand to not only extend to a desired length but also adjust to a desired angle.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional angle adjustable cymbal stand is shown to have a seat (50) firmly engaged with a support rod (61) extending from a stand (60) and a rod (52) extending from a ball (51) which is movably received in the seat (50). A knob (53) is provided on a side of the seat (50) to control the movement of the ball (51) inside the seat (50). A cymbal (64) is securely connected to the rod (52) and a nut (63) is provided to engage with a free end of the rod (52) after the rod (52) extends through the cymbal (64). A spacer (62) is sandwiched between the cymbal (64) and the nut (63).
Therefore, when the operator needs to adjust the angle of the cymbal stand, the operator needs only to loosen the knob (53) to allow the ball (51) to freely move inside the seat (50) such that the cymbal (64) angle is adjusted to cope with the space limitation.
Although the conventional cymbal stand does provide an angle adjusting function, the angle adjusting range of the cymbal (64) is limited by the length of the rod (52). That is, if a cymbal set is required and each of the cymbals is connected to one another closely, it is almost impossible to have room enough to allow the operator to proceed the angle adjusting process.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an extension connector to mitigate the aforementioned problems.